City of Crystals
by Guatejake
Summary: Kate is about to have kids. Can she handle the stress or will she crack? Better story that summary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set after the first movie. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kate was walking back from hunting carrying a dead body in her mouth dragging it up. She was very stressed right now. She was pregnant with her first child and she was having crazy mood swings and was stressing Humphrey out as well. She dropped off the body and she started to walk home she was feeling depressed and she was crying when she walked in she was stumbling and she fell down on the floor sobbing. She was sobbing when Humphrey came in. He rushed over and said" Whats wrong?!"

" I fe-e-el so sad and it doesn't help that I have extra hormones." she was barely aduible because she was sobbing hard.

"And I don't think that I will be good mother." she said sobbing even more.

"Oh Kate I think that you will be a great mother."Humphrey said stroking Kate's head. She stopped sobbing and got herself under control. She walked over to the piece of meat that Humphrey had brought in. She saw him looking at her back and said sexyly " Like what you see?" she then wiggled her butt and started to eat the meat


	2. Suprise!

When Humphrey and Kate finished dinner Humphrey and Kate walked to there normal spot under some rocks so they could see the moon when it arouse. When they got there they layed down under the moon. Humphrey said "So what are we going to name our kid?"

Kate replied with " If its boy then maybe James if its a girl then probably Grace." "I think those are great names." said Humphrey.

They layed their heads together as the moon's soft beams started to shine across the valley. They actually fell asleep their.

* * *

Lilly was pissed. She had had a fight with Garth about the name of HER child. It wasn't like Garth had to carry around the baby for NINE pain filling moths. (A/N I don't know how long how a wolf carries the child) She was near the river looking at her reflection. She was red in the cheeks which was a big difference because she was white. She stated crying.'Damn mood swings!' she thought. She then felt herself getting drowzy and then she passed out.

* * *

Humphrey woke up next to Lily. When he saw her next to him he shot yelping waking her up. She franticly looked around and saw a sign. It read Welcome to Yosimite National Park! Humphrey and Lily both screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Humphrey was scared. He was afraid of not being there when Kate gave birth. He was sad for Lily too. If they didn't get home in time then Garth would miss Lily giving birth as well. Lily was in a cave that they had found near the entrance. Lily was getting hungry and that meant Humphrey needed to get a LOT of food. He had seen Lily eat before. Humphrey was search around for meat but was not having a lot of luck. He then saw some berries and reluctantly picked them. Little did he know that someone had spilled a whole bottle of vodka on them. And not to mention that from the bullets that knocked them out there was still a bit of so to say 'crazy' stuff in BOTH of their blood streams.

* * *

Garth was with Kate in her parent's den. She was sobbing. HARD. Usually she was composed and in control but since her crazy mood swings she let her true emotions show. She was in pain from contractions to make matters worse.

"Its gonna be okay" Garth tried to reasure her. But of course that only made her sob harder.

* * *

"Okay Lily I have berries!" Humphrey exclaimed tying to sound proud. Lighting fast Lily ate about 70% of the berries. Her eyes then went wild. She then started running around the cave. What she did next suprised Humphrey. She jumped on him and started grinding her hips against his and licking his face.

She then got off of him and started running around again. When Humphrey got up he heard a sound behind him. Then without warning a female wolf jumped on him and said clearly angry," WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! THIS IS MY CAVE!"


	4. Chapter 4

Humphrey was choking. He tried to explain the situation to the female wolf. And to make things more uncomfortable, she started grinding her hips on to his.

"Stop your hurting him!" cried Lily. Then the female wolf got off him and blushed. "Sorry I'm really protective of my friends." She then motioned for some wolves that they couldn't see. Another female entered and Humphrey started at her and she then began speaking." Hello my name is Song and-" She stopped dead when she saw Humphrey and then unexpectantly ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh I'd never think that I would ever see you again."

"Uhhhhh... what are you talking about asked Humphrey puzzled.

"I'm your older sister Humphrey!"

* * *

Kate was talking to her parents about sending a searching a search party.

"Come on dad I HAVE to find Humphrey!"

"Fine Fine Fine we'll send a party." Winston said finally giving in

"We'll send one first one in the morning."


	5. Chapter 5

"How in the world are you my sister?" Humphrey asked puzzled.

"Well our mom and dad, Cassandra and Max took you to Jasper Park when you were just being born. She said it was to 'protect' but I didn't belive them. Now I can see that you are alive." Song said happliy. By then another wolf had entered the cave. It was a male this time and he had a white underbelly and was coffee colored. He had water blue eyes. He seemed to have a sudden itrest in Lily.

He than spun around and introduced himself,"Hello my name Gale." He seemed to have a little of an undertone for distrust.

"Humphrey lets catch up after about 2 years of not seeing you."Song then pulled HUmphrey a side and they started talking. Crystal started talking with Lily.

"Your mate is so hot" said Crystal waving her hand in front of her face.

Lily blushed and said" He's not my mate," Then seeing Crystal's excited look she quickly added" He already has mate." Crystal walked around Lily examining her.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"We got captured by hunters and we were brought here."'

"Well I no for a fact the there is a train station not far from here and you can hope on that train." Humphrey and Song had come back into the cave looking sad and depressed. Lily then clapped her paws together and said "All right we are going to the train station. Song,Gale, and Crystal would you please come with us to Jasper park?"

"Of course!" Crystal said squeling.

* * *

*One long walk to the train station later*

"...and thats how I got married to Kate." said Humphrey finishing his story.

"Wow you guys went through a lot." said Crystal. Humphrey was noting the trio's personality. Crystal was firce when she needed to be but also sweet and kind. Song was nice and quiet and a bit on the bubbly side of things. Gale was very quiet and mysterious.

The train was rushing along the tracks and then they jumped. Crystal landed right on top of Humphrey. She blushed and then got up and walked away.

* * *

It was night time and the full moon was out. Its light shinning and getting brighter as they went along. Humphrey woke up to Crystal howling at the moon. She had bright tears in her eyes. Humphrey quickly went back to sleep to avoid notice.

The next morning they jumped off at Jasper **(A/N this story wasn't exactly about getting home. You'll** see.) They then walked over the hill and down into valley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't said a lot during the first parts of the stories. When I read other stories I just scroll through these.**

* * *

Humphrey and Song were walking up to Kate and Humphrey's den and they entered and thats when Kate pounced on Humphrey and screamed"Where the hell have you been. You never damn leave me again!" she then started kissing him.

"Uhhhh... Who is this?" Kate asked very wary.

"This is my sister Song. Song this Kate my mate and wife."

"Hello I'm Kate and I am-" She stopped short and then gasped and whispered "My water just broke."

* * *

Lily was going to her and Garth's cave taking Crystal along with her.

"Uhhh Garth you there?" Lily whispered.

Then Garth came quickly out of the cave and then embraced Lily tightly. Even though she was only gone for a few hours he still missed her greatly. Just then Humphrey gave a howl that said Kate is in labor. Garth,Lily, and Crystal rushed over to Winston and Eve's den to get to the birth.

* * *

Kate was carrying the two baby wolves in her hands and she and Humphrey were back in their den. Kate was still extremly tired from labor. She had gone out to find some food and then Crystal walked in

"Congratualtions on the babies." she then did something he had not expected and she crashed her lips against his. Kate of course walked in on this.

"O MY GOD HUMPHREY HOW COULD YOU?!" she then ran away crying.

END OF STORY ONE


End file.
